The Fairgrounds
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: A valentine's day special! Three Dragons and their Celestial Queens! Laxus x Hisui Sting x Yukino Natsu x Lucy


"What should we do first?" Lucy beamed, as she stepped out of their little hotel room. Natsu followed close behind, he yawned, stretching a little and then turning to her with a toothy grin.

"Whatever you want to do. This was all your idea, after all."

"But there's so much!" Lucy pouted, leaning on her boyfriend. "How can you expect me to decide all by myself! There's the beach, and swimming, and the fairgrounds… all the booths, and prizes to win!"

"Does that mean there are fair games?" Natsu grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She recognized that glint of determination in his eyes.

"Yes…" Lucy nodded.

"Let's do that first," Natsu said, pulling away from her to walk along the boardwalk. The ocean waves crashing on the beach just beyond them. Lucy took in a deep breath, the ocean breeze like refreshing salt on her tongue. "I want to win you something adorable."

"Natsu!" Lucy laughed, reaching out to catch his hand with hers, "Only if you promise not to destroy any of the stands."

Natsu glanced back at her, and a wave of deja vu rolled over her, that same grin, green eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of adventure. "We'll see!"

Natsu picked out a game on the edge of the fair, it was probably the first game he saw. A game with little guns. Shoot the targets to get the points, and however many points you have at the end determines what type of prize you get. Lucy sat back to cheer him on, the smell of fair food and cotton candy tempting her even from where she sat. Her boyfriend took his stance, staring down the barrel of the little toy shotgun with quiet determination.

How Lucy had managed to convince the pink-haired dragon slayer to come with her on this vacation, she had no idea. It had been a year since they returned from the 100-year quest. And since then they had been busy with so many things, taking more jobs (Natsu always insisted they keep getting stronger), getting to know each other… as a couple… She remembered their first kiss and she felt her cheeks warm.

The timer on the stand went off, and all the targets dropped away. The board just above Natsu read: **234\. **"Hey!" Natsu grinned, turning towards Lucy. "234, not bad, right?"

"234 out of a thousand," the stall owner corrected.

"WHAT?!"

"You can pick out of this bin." The young man gestured to a little bin with pins, stickers, and keychains.

"NO WAY!" Natsu huffed.

"That's okay, Natsu," Lucy beamed, rubbing his shoulder. "I actually really like this glitter keychain. See, the glitter is shaped like stars-"

"Lucy?!" a familiar voice… ? Lucy spun around, holding the little star-shaped keychain in her hand.

"Hisui!" She gasped. Her friend, and fellow celestial mage, was standing the middle of the row between two booths. She was wearing a pale purple sundress, her hair tied back in braids, and on her head was her straw hat, with a purple ribbon.

"It's really you!" Hisui laughed, hugging the large plush bear she held in her arms, before crossing the way to meet Lucy in an embrace.

"It's so good to see you!" Lucy gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Hisui said, her cheeks dusting a pale pink, "I'm here with my fiance."

"Laxus is here?!" Natsu snapped, green eyes suddenly wide.

"He's around here somewhere…" Hisui frowned, turning to glance the way she came. Just as she did, Lucy spotted the familiar gray and black of Laxus's coat.

He came around the corner, holding out an ice cream cone, "Mint chocolate…" he trailed off, standing frozen in the middle of the walkway, eyes locked on Natsu, before letting out an exasperated sigh, "I should have known our vacation would be ruined somehow."

"Laxus!" Hisui gasped.

"_Your _vacation?!" Natsu snapped, "What about ours?!"

"Natsu!"

"What's going on over here?" _Another familiar voice?! _Everyone turned to see a familiar couple come around the corner.

"STING?!" Natsu shouted.

"Wha—Natsu?!"

"Lucy and Hisui!" Yukino beamed. "The three celestial mages in one place! It's been so long since we've gotten together. What in the world are you all doing here!"

"Yukino!" Hisui gasped. Yukino threw her arms around both girls, pulling them close.

"I'm with Natsu—we're on vacation."

"Laxus and I are too!"

"Well, I have news, girls," Yukino said, tilting her head a little and holding out her hand. The other two celestial mages let out gasps.

"You're engaged!?" Lucy squealed, grabbing her friend's hand and staring down at the little diamond ring. Yukino nodded, her chocolate eyes dancing with delight. "Sting asked last night."

"You asked Yukino to marry you?" Natsu frowned, glancing over at the guild master with a cocked eyebrow.

"Heh…" Sting sighed, glancing over at Natsu. "Beat you to it."

"Hey!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah, this vacation is really going to turn out _pleasant_." Laxus rolled his eyes.

"All of you! Let's not stress," Hisui said, bounding over to the tall lightning dragon slayer. "This could be fun! Like a double, no… a triple date!"

Laxus's gold eyes widened, "You're joking."

"No! Lucy and Yukino and I have always been friends. And come on! You and Natsu and Sting are all dragon slayers-that's one thing in common, right?"

"Right!" Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "This could be fun! Why don't we walk together? Come on, Natsu!" She took her boyfriend's arm. "If you really want to win me something why don't you try another booth."

"Oh, you should try the football toss! That's how Laxus won me this!" Hisui held up the large teddy bear. Laxus grinned over her shoulder.

"Messed up at the shooting range, huh, Dragneel?" He said.

"Shut up," Natsu groaned.

"Wait! Natsu, you didn't win the shooting game?" Sting said.

"I said shut up."

_Oh boy… _Lucy frowned, she took Natsu's hand, twining her fingers with his, and leaning against his shoulder. "Hey," she murmured, "Let's try and have fun today, okay?"

Natsu glanced over at her, emerald eyes shining, "Anything for you, Lu."

⁂

Hisui let out a contented sigh. Things were going alright. Natsu and Sting knew each other well enough that there were moments between the fighting for some brother teasing and laughing. Laxus was trying his best to ignore them, his attention solely on his fiancée.

"Maybe we should do something while Natsu tries to win at the football toss," she suggested, glancing up to look him in the eyes.

"What did you have in mind, shortcake?" Laxus grinned. Hisui glanced around at all the fair games, the rides on the other end of the fair, and at their companions who were distracted by the games.

"I know!" She said, her green eyes lit up. "Let's go there!" She pointed at the huge Ferris wheel, the first ride closest to them. The warm ocean breeze tossed her hair. She held her hat with one hand and reached out to take his hand with the other. "I read that Ferris wheels can be very romantic." She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Oh, she knew how to tease him. _Ferris wheels though… _Ferris wheels were slow, but they were rides none-the-less. But the way she was looking back at him now, her blush, her smile… and the prospect of something romantic _plus _getting away from Natsu and Sting? _It'll be fine. _

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." _It'll be fine. _She led him up to the Ferris wheel, lacing her fingers with his. The line wasn't too long. Laxus watched as couples and groups of friends made their way to the enormous wheel and climbed into the little booths that swayed in the ocean breeze. Just watching the motion made him nauseous. _This might not be a good idea. _

Hisui had been happy, until now, just to wander about the fair, meander through the different games and booths. The had gotten cotton candy, danced by the stage, sipped on _expensive _lemonade. Maybe they could just… keep doing that instead of this…?

"Laxus?" Hisui was holding the bear he had won for her in her hand. She wrapped both her arms around him gently, pulling him close, standing on her tiptoes. "Thank you for coming with me."

He let out a huff, "Sui, I would follow you straight through hell and back if it meant seeing you smile."

Her cheeks flushed bright red and she leaned up on her tiptoes again, pulling him down gently with one arm so she could kiss him. She pulled away quickly, taking his hand again, "Come on, bear, it's our turn!"

As they climbed into the little booth it swayed and Laxus felt his stomach flip-flop. _This was a very bad idea. _But he looked down at his girlfriend as she took a seat beside him. She looked so exuberant. _How can I say no to you? _He thought, biting his lip as they closed the door. _Be strong for Sui. _

⁂

Natsu was still laughing when they all made it to the stage where live music was being played. Lucy was trying to shush him.

"Will you be alright?" Yukino asked Hisui. The princess celestial mage nodded once, gently running her fingers through Laxus's hair. The lightning dragon slayer was laying in the grass, face as pale as the clouds above them. His eyes dim, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He rested his head in his fiancée's lap, his big hand reaching for her small.

"We'll be alright," Hisui whispered. Yukino saw the tears in the green-haired girl's eyes, and she dropped to her knees and gently pulled her friend into a quick hug.

"This is _not _your fault, Hisui." Yukino offered Laxus a glare, "Your fiancé is too stubborn for his own good."

Laxus only groaned in response.

"We'll be alright," Hisui repeated, "Promise. You all go on and have fun."

Sting reached out and gently took Yukino's hand. "Let's let him rest." He gently pulled her to her feet and led her closer to the stage in the open grass. "May I have this dance?"

Yukino giggled, gently wrapping an arm around her fiancé's shoulders. "Why yes, I'd like that very much."

Since all the troubles with Acnologia and the guild had passed Sting had been so much happier. Yukino could see it easily, almost like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. She loved to see that smile, the light in his eyes. His laugh made her heart warm.

"Did I ever tell you," he murmured, leaning in close—his nose brushing against hers, "That you're _beautiful_?"

She laughed a little, lost in his midnight eyes. "Stop."

"Stop praising my fiancée? Never." He stole a kiss, lips lingering on hers as he laughed a little. "I love you, my celestial queen."

"I love you too, Sting…"

He kissed her again, the dance… and music… and fairgrounds… all forgotten.

⁂

"See?!" Lucy said, stirring her glass of ice and lemonade, "That wasn't so bad at all!"

They were all sitting in a booth at a restaurant, plates nearly empty… exhaustion pulling at their eyelids. Spending all day on the fairgrounds could be so exhausting. Hisui nodded enthusiastically, stealing one of Laxus's fries. He let out an exasperated sigh but didn't move to stop her.

Lucy smirked a little. When she was with Yukino and Hisui, and even the other girls, it was fun to talk about the guys. When they were all together it was hard to imagine someone like Laxus nothing more than stoic, but she could tell even now that he was _soft_ for the princess.

"When's the wedding again?" She asked, taking another sip of her lemonade.

"Oh!" Hisui flushed a little, leaning against Laxus's arm. "We're having a summer wedding." _There it was, the faint flush on Laxus's cheek, the tug of his lips in an involuntary smile. _

"You're excited, Laxus?" the question started him, and he glanced over at her with wide orange eyes.

"Wha…?"

Hisui laughed, twining her fingers with his. "Well, when we're _alone_ he talks about it all the time."

Natsu's attention was pulled back to the conversation. "Oh?" He grinned.

Laxus offered him a glare, "If you were getting married, you'd be excited too."

"I can vouch for that," Sting nodded. "I _am _excited to marry Yukino."

Yukino's whole face flushed, "Aw, Sting!" she sighed.

"Tsk…" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

Lucy felt her heart drop a little. _Does Natsu not want to get married? _But then Hisui spoke up, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Natsu, you can't tell me you haven't ever thought about marrying Lucy…?" she teased.

Natsu's face flushed as pink as his hair. "W-what?!"

"Come onnn!" Yukino giggled, "Lucy told us all the soft things you say to her… and how you act around _just _her."

For once Natsu was speechless. But Sting and Laxus glanced at Yukino and Hisui expectantly. "Care to share?" Sting smirked.

"Ah, come on, stop!" Natsu flushed. "Let's get the bill."

They all gathered outside the little restaurant. Laxus and Hisui set for home, Sting and Yukino back to their little rented house, and Natsu and Lucy back to the hotel. They said their goodbyes, waving as they went their separate ways. Lucy pulled Natsu close, entwining her fingers with his.

"That was a nice day."

"I'm glad you had a good time," Natsu sighed, kicking a pebble as they walked. "I think it's weird you wanted to hang out with Laxus and Sting of all people."

"Yukino and Hisui and I are good friends. You know all three of us are celestial mages…. You and Laxus and Sting could get along too you know?"

"Who needs 'em?" Natsu shrugged, but he was smiling, Lucy saw his lips twist up just slightly, even in the dim light of the moon. She decided not to press him.

"Hisui asked me something in the restaurant," Natsu whispered. "She said that I must have at least thought about marrying you once or twice… or something like that…" He frowned, kicking another pebble. Lucy froze, eyes wide as she glanced up at him. "The truth is I _have _thought about it. And someday I'm going to be ready to ask you properly. Just like Laxus did for Hisui, and just like Sting did for Yukino."

"Natsu…"

"But you know I love you right?" He smiled, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, I know that," she smiled, feeling warm and light on her feet. "I love you too."

He closed the distance between them, kissing her softly. She sighed gently against his warmth, pulling him closer.

"Next time…" he murmured, pulling her into his embrace, "Let's make _sure _we vacation _alone_."

"No promises, but… we have our hotel room awaiting us." Lucy smirked, "And for sure we'll be alone _there_."

Natsu grinned. "Alright… lead the way princess."

She gently took his hand and led him back towards the beach and towards their little seaside hotel. One more night in paradise with Natsu… She glanced back at him with a soft smile. She planned to make the most of it.


End file.
